The Realm of Reality
by zexydemyx66
Summary: My newest story is about two girls in real life being sucked in to Crisis Core. I know it's been done a lot, but I think this one's going to be a bit different. Having been enjoying the game too much, Alyssa and Lillie haven't noticed what happened until it was too late. Something's gone amiss and they need to figure it out before it's too late.


The Realm of Reality Prologue- Getting Sucked into the Dungeons of Hell

Elm trees stood watch over a quiet cul-de-sac, their wise trunks ever steady despite the coming fall. Some of their leaves already rested upon the ground, creating a blanket for the squirrel pups born that spring to play on. Through the trees came the sound of laughter, followed by and indignant yell.

"Stop laughing, Lillie!" A girl cried.

"Again, Alyssa? This time, you said you really had him!" Lillie laughed, falling back on the leaves.

"I did! I almost got him, but then I hit the wrong button!" Alyssa exclaimed, jamming her PSP at Lillie. "You think you can do better? Then, you try!"

Lillie accepted the offer, taking the device and starting the battle between Zack and Genesis. Instead of the regular music, however, a strange whirring sound came from the device. Thinking the game was loading the battle, Lillie paid it no mind. That was when she noticed that the game wasn't showing her the battle area of the Banora Underground, but rewinding.

"Uh, Alyssa? I think you have a glitch in your game." Lillie said.

"Hm?" Alyssa replied, looking over her friend's shoulder at the game. "That's never happened before!"

As the game rewound, a light began to emit from the PSP and envelope the two teens.

"Alyssa, RUN!" Lillie yelled, trying to get up. They had just gotten to their knees when the light engulfed them, leaving a barren circle of land in their wake.

Meanwhile, two unsuspecting Turks stood in an office, being given their mission briefing. One- a tall, bald man- stood at attention, his eyes fixed attentively on his superior behind his sunglasses. His blue suit was in perfect order: buttoned up freshly pressed, and washed. His partner, a handsome and lanky man, lunged in the single chair in front of the mahogany desk. His messy hair was spiked up in all directions on his head, but was long and was tied back in a pony tail from the neck down. He had a pair of goggles perched precariously on top of his head, holding his fringe up. His hair greatly resembled that of his suit; wrinkled and untucked, it looked like it had been worn for days.

"Reno, Rude," came their superior's voice, "you two are on a new assignment. The boss wants you to check out a power surge in the vicinity of Sector 5, outside the Mako reactor. The security men on patrol there aren't responding. This is a high level threat. The President wants it dealt with as soon as possible As an added precaution, SOLDIER will be sending Commander Rhapsodos to aid you in keeping the situation under wraps. Therefore, Reno, Rude, I want check-ins every ten minutes to confirm any suspicious acti-" He was cut off as the whole building started to shake. Squeaking metal alerted the three men to the effect the quake was having on the plate. As the quake subsided, Tseng looked at Reno and Rude.

"Men, I want you on site, NOW! And remember, no job is too difficult for the –"

"Turks, yeah, we know, boss, Reno sighed as he and his partner quickly exited the office.

Running towards the elevator, the two Turks passed their comrades hurrying to reorganize the department after the quake, as well as carry out orders to check on the President and his son.

"Damn! Looks like the quake knocked out the elevators!" Reno cursed, doing a double take and turning toward the stairs. Slamming through the door and leaping the stairs two at a time with Rude right on his heels, the two Turks climbed the remaining flights of stairs to the helipad. Bursting through the door, the two Turks scrambled their way to the helicopter. Both were surprised to find the SOLDIER First Class already waiting for them.

"About time you showed up," Genesis remarked, "care to get this mission done? I don't have all day."  
_'Arrogant bastard,'_ Reno thought, jumping into the pilot's seat and putting on his headset.

Having put on his headset, Reno said, "Buckle up!" When Genesis had told both Turks he was buckled, they set off to the location of the blast. Having been rushed off so quickly, all three men had just realized something very important. They'd all forgotten their weapons. Reno smacked his face, Rude shook his head, and Genesis was pulling at his crimson locks, very harshly and intensely. What mattered most to them, though, was what had caused that earthquake. This thing they didn't plan on happening was to be shout out of the sky close to the Shinra building.

"Holy shit!" one loud red-head exclaimed. Rude was just as silent as ever.

The other red-head, however, yelled, "GET THIS THING UNDER CONTROL!"

"I'M TRYIN' TO, GOD DAMMIT!"

There was then a brief, and horridly brutal, yelling fight between the two red-heads before Rude yelled, "SHUT UP! And please, Reno, concentrate on what you're doing!" Both red-heads decided to grumble, but Reno did his job. When they landed after the shoot down, they decided to go to Mako reactor 5 on foot, not even daring to go get their weapons in case it delayed them further and got them in trouble. On the more scenic route, though, the men didn't encounter any monsters, oddly enough.

"Why must you fly away my beauty? What has happened to all the monster?" Genesis asked in his melodic voice.

Rude just shrugged and Reno said, "No idea." Arriving at the scene some twenty minutes later, Genesis, Reno, and Rude stumbled upon some teenage girls around 18 and 19 years old. Reno, being the womanizer he is, ran over to the two "hot" and unsuspecting girls.

They both knew something had happened. As to what HAD happened, neither knew. Waking up in a place they didn't know wasn't something Alyssa and Lillie were used to. So, when that happened to them, both teens freaked out in their own little way. Alyssa stood up and started pacing a little. On the other hand, Lillie just watched her best friend while being panicked on the inside. She wasn't one to really show her emotions. Alyssa knew her best friend's emotions, but didn't really say anything about it. Unlike Lillie, Alyssa showed her emotions more, but she could still be guarded when she wanted to.

"Alyssa? Is this Midgar? 'Cause, I think it is." When Alyssa nodded, Lillie nodded back. All of a sudden, both teens heard loud footsteps coming their way.

"What should we do, Lillie? It's Reno!" (little fangirl moment.)

"Calm down! Don't tell him anything real about us. Fake everything, okay?"

"Fine, but still." As the red head got closer, Alyssa and Lillie looked behind him to see his partner. Before anyone could do anything, however, a Kalm Fang suddenly appeared. Alyssa was actually the first one to notice it, and since she was an animal lover, (especially wolves), she cautiously started towards the Fang.

"Hey, lady. Don't go towards that thing! It's dangerous!" Reno exclaimed.

Alyssa then said, "Watch your mouth. And don't tell me what to do or I might just kick you in your family jewels. Do you _really_ want that to happen?" When Reno whimpered, Alyssa continued on her journey. Lillie sighed but kept an eye on both Reno and Rude.

Then, she said, "And by the way, don't expect us to do anything by your terms, boys. We might be female, but we're a lot smarter than we look. And tougher, too." Rude looked at her in surprise and Reno just look like a kicked puppy. Looking over at Alyssa, the three found her to have gained the trust of the Kalm Fang quickly and was petting it, too. As Genesis was trying to sneak up on Alyssa, the Kalm Fang turned towards him and started to growl at him. Genesis backed off so as not to get attacked. The Kalm Fang already seemed to be attached to Alyssa, which was odd to Genesis, Reno, _and_ Rude.

"How did she get that Kalm Fang to like her so fast?"

"I have an immense love of animals and they know it. They also know that I'm not afraid of them and I'm not trying to hurt them." She pointedly looked at the three men. As the three men pondered what Alyssa had said, Lillie went over to her friend and the Kalm Fang, cautiously.

"Don't go near that thing! It's vicious!" Genesis exclaimed. Lillie's response was to flip him off. Gaping, Genesis didn't know what to do. When Lillie reached Alyssa and the Kalm Fang, the Kalm Fang didn't even do anything.

"Do you know what you're going to name him, Alyssa?" Lillie whispered.

"Sasha. That's what I'll name him." Nodding at her friend, Lillie turned back to the three men.

"I am Andromeda Ducaine. Call me Andy. And my friend here is Camren Lancaster. Only call her Cami. Capiche?" For emphasis, Sasha growled at them. Reno, Rude, and Genesis quickly nodded at that.

"We just need to ask you ladies a couple questions at headquarters. Please do follow. I'm Rude. The one who showed up first is Reno. And the one in the loud trench coat is Genesis."

"My trench coat is NOT loud!" Genesis shrieked. "By the Goddess, I'm with imbeciles."

"Don't make me unleash Sash on you." Alyssa threatened. Rude started back to Shinra HQ, somehow knowing the others would follow his lead.

Getting back to the Shinra building, the little group caused quite a scene. The three highly trained officials didn't expect to be the center of attention. Nor did they expect to be bombarded with lots of questions from curious employees.

"Who are they?"

"What is a Kalm Fang doing here?! Aren't they dangerous?!"

"Why did that earthquake happen?"

"How did that earthquake happen?"  
Then, one voice spoke above all the others. "Everyone! Shut up and let them through quickly! They don't have time for your untimely questions! Stop wasting your time and get your asses back to work!" When no one moved, Sephiroth yelled, "NOW! Or face the wrath of Masamune!" That got the employees to move. When the way was clear, the little group walked towards Sephiroth.

"Thank the Goddess you were here, Seph."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the nickname, then said, "I am Sephiroth. General of the Shinra army. Every soldier comes to me. I am in this investigation as much as you are now, Reno and Rude. So are Angeal and Genesis. Are we clear?" Both Turks nodded their agreement. The dinging of the elevator caused the group's attention to be put on Tseng and Hojo.

Whispering, Lillie asked, "What's gonna happen to us? And why's Hojo here?"

"I don't know, Lil. I really don't."

(AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger here. I just really wanted to get this chapter and story out. It's been killing me on how long it's taken for me to get this out. The next chapter will truly start with the fake names and stuff. All the action is coming up. I really hope you guys liked it so far! Please tell me if you did or not. I would really appreciate that.)


End file.
